Mr. Fantastic (Sassone series)
Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic, is a member of the Fantastic Four. Biography ''The Fantastic Four'' A natural scientific genius, Reed Richards was far above the level of knowledge of his own professors even in college, where his only match was his colleague and best friend Victor Von Doom. The two of them conceived an experiment, which aimed to control the immense energy of the comet called Colossus, passing nearby Earth atmosphere. Despite doubting the rightness of Victor's calculations, Reed decided to proceed with the experiment, but it failed, and Victor was apparently killed in the following explosion. Ten years later, Colossus was about to travel near Earth once again, and Reed was convinced by his life-long friend Ben Grimm to attempt another experiment, this time directly in space. Along with them, other two crewmembers were to join the experiment: Susan and Johnny Storm , the children of the woman who rented Reed and Ben the boarding house they lived in during the college years. When the day of the experiment came, Reed had everything prepared, but he didn't know that the night before, the thief known as The Jeweler stole the diamond he planned to use to catalyze the comet's energy. Once again, the experiment failed, and the spaceship crashed on Earth. No one seemed to be wounded or killed, this time: the four space travelers found themselves completely unharmed; after a while, anyway, they started to display strange abilities, and Reed himself, in the attempt to save Sue from a fall, found himself stretching his arm like it was made of rubber. The morning after the accident, a group of Government's scientists came to their rescue, and the group was taken to a secret lab. Reed soon learned to control his stretching ability, and scared the chief scientist by taking the syringe he was offering him from many a foot of distance. After a while, Reed realized that the scientists weren't working for the Government at all, and that the four of them were actually prisoners; Reed and the others managed to escape the lab using their new powers, only to find themselves in Castle Doom, where they faced their captor, the mysterious Dr. Doom. After defeating some of Doom's guards, the group managed to flee and to come back to Baxter Building. In here, Reed started to study the radiations that transformed them, mainly to find a cure for Ben, who had become a hideous rock monster. During his research, Reed realized that their powers were just an amplification of their natural characters, and figured out that their mysterious captor was Victor Von Doom, the friend long-time tought to be dead. When Dr. Doom kidnapped Alicia Masters and threatened to kill her first and to destroy New York after, the Fantastic Four came back to Latveria to face him. In Castle Doom, Reed and the others were easily captured by one of Doom's machine, but Richards used his elastic powers to elude the force field which held them captive and used the laser meant to steal their powers against the restraining device. After knocking out some guards, Reed finally had a chance to face his old friend, and fought with him. Despite the many weapons hidden in his armor, Dr. Doom was no match for Mr. Fantastic's elongating powers, and was defeated. Although Reed tried to save his enemy, Dr. Doom apparently met his end falling from Castle Doom's walls. Back in USA, Reed Richards eventually marries Sue Storm, his long-time love, and the two fled together to a honeymoon. Gallery *Mr. Fantastic (Sassone series)/Gallery External links * * Category:The Fantastic Four (1994 film) Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans